


kyuwook | stop trying to cheer me up!

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [28]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "Stop trying to cheer me up!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	kyuwook | stop trying to cheer me up!

Ryeowook is upset and this time, he’s not making condolence cookies or melancholy marinara. No this time he sets his giant stuffed giraffe outside of his room and locks himself inside.

"I hate you all," Kyuhyun reads aloud from the sign hanging around the giraffe’s neck. "I didn’t even do anything! Why do you hate me?" he grumbles.

Heechul turns the placard over. “Make your own damn food,” he reads. “Yaaaa! Do you want me to starve?!” Heechul grumbles. He and Kyuhyun haven’t cooked in the dorm in years. Heechul hasn’t  _cooked_  in years.

"We’re going to die," Kyuhyun whispers.

"No, we’ll just order takeout until  _someone_  realizes he’s being an asshole,” Heechul says.

"Yeah like that’s going to make him come out," Kyuhyun says.

They subsist for three days on chicken from their favorite takeout place but after three days, even chicken and beer gets old. They still haven’t seen Ryeowook.

"Maybe we should apologize?" Kyuhyun suggests. His stomach gurgles and he does his best to ignore it.

"I did nothing wrong," Heechul protests. His stomach protests as well.

"He’s probably hungry…" Kyuhyun says. "Maybe we should make him something?"

They agree on making kimchi fried rice. Heechul insists he’s a master at it because it’s the Korean version of Beijing fried rice and since Hankyung was his roommate, he obviously picked up the skills by osmosis. After being momentarily shocked that Heechul knows what osmosis is, Kyuhyun asks why then can Heechul not speak Chinese. They get into a fight, burn the rice, and then have to start all over.

The finished product is… just barely edible. There’s too much egg and too little soy sauce and they used the wrong kind of kimchi, but at least it isn’t poisonous. They knock on Ryeowook’s door and set the plate in front of it before skittering out of sight. Ryeowook opens his door a crack and eyes the plate on the floor. He ventures out from some chopsticks and takes an exploratory bite of the fried rice as Kyuhyun and Heechul watch from around the corner.

Ryeowook spits out the bite he took and dumps the whole plate into the trash. He turns around to where Kyuhyun and Heechul are “hiding” and says, “I appreciate the effort, but please never try to cheer me up again.”

Kyuhyun hugs him and exclaims, “I’M SO SORRY PLEASE DON’T LET US STARVE.”

Heechul figures Kyuhyun’s apology works well enough and demands a real plate of fried rice.


End file.
